An Unforgettable Romantic Evening
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: This is my last Kiracus  Kira/Lacus  fanfic/lemon. As the sun sets, a couple whose love is unbreakable and have known each other even in a few years begin to play a game called love. Warning: Lemon and OOCness  dunno how much . Done after a lot of things!
1. Chapter 1

_The Paladin now Devil Hunter returns… this time with another hot lemon fic. First off, I would like to dedicate this fic to RakusuKurain, who, in her review of my previous fic entitled "Jeje SEED", say that she really loved my Kira/Lacus lemons. Well, it's been a long time since I've made lemons about them, but this is what I can think of mostly; I gotta think of something else asides from lemons and Kira/Lacus. Thankfully, this fic is was inspired from some of the Kira/Lacus doujinshis I have read in a doujin site but I got tons of inspirations for this as well as other artistic visualizations. I must admit something to you here readers: I AM INSANELY OBSESSED OVER THESE TWO AND LEMONS (the latter mostly since I'm such a perverted ass; oh no! Perv mode… -now thinking of Kira and Lacus having so much erotic and romantic sex-)! I think this would be my last KxL lemon, for I know I got a lot of fanfic ideas here in my own open mind. Even with my thesis in my way and my game development dream career, I may want to do this to kill my boredom. An alternative I have is to play flash games or watch flash movies in NewGrounds. I even watch some newer animes._

_Details are as follows:_

**Title: An Unforgettable Romantic Evening**

**Pairing: Kira/Lacus**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: As the sun sets a couple whose love is unbreakable and have known each other even in a few years begin to play a game they call love.**

**Usual disclaimer: I do not, REPEAT, DO NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny in any way possible and so are other things I do not have any rights to own as I mention here. I own nothing but my own plot. I don't have enough money if I get sued for this!**

**Second disclaimer: I will put some background music cues for almost every moment in this fic as these serve as some of my inspirations to this fic, so I do not own the song, the artist or the record company he/she/they belong to. I do not have the rights to any of these AT ALL!**

_Now ENJOY! I hope you do get your electric fan and/or air-conditioner on depending on where you readers are; this may heat you up! Sorry if either character is OOC here. May I warn you that the rest will be a lemon? Be prepared…_

_Let my glorious comeback commence…! (Cue BGM: DavidOrr – Heroic Confrontation)_

_Orb, Yamato Mansion 5:30 PM_

Kira Yamato went back from his game development office he raised and decided to have a nice and smooth evening at home. After intense programming on creating the ultimate video game, he prepares to relieve himself of the stress of intense programming.

"Man…" the chocolate-haired young man began "That intense game programming thing really wore me off. Maybe I'll just play my PS3 again. I really liked to play some decent video games." And turn on his PS3 he did. He then looked at his PS3 catalogue and looked for some cool games. One particular game is his most favorite action and adventure game which is God of War 3. He turned on the black console and logged in his PSN account. He then inserted the game disc and loads his save game data. He began playing the game with passion, but his passion for a certain pink-haired creamy white skinned princess of his is his ultimate passion. He loves her just as much as he loves gaming in general as well as some musical types he likes in general and so does with his friends, allies and comrades. He realized since the first war that his existence as the Ultimate Coordinator means that he is a polymath AKA the jack-of-all-trades like Leonardo Da Vinci, but that is what he believes.

Speaking of that certain pink-haired princess of his, meanwhile, outside, Lacus Clyne came in just like Kira did – she is tired and stressed out. She too wanted to relieve her stress, but she had another plan. She sighed and declared "Might as well cook dinner. It's one of the things I usually do when I'm all worn out." as she walked in, she noticed Kira already at home, playing with his PS3 on an HD TV playing God of War 3. Though she has no tolerance for violence, it was okay to let Kira play whatever game he wants as she has hers. She had to respect his likes and dislikes just as much as him respecting hers. It was all in the matter of each of their personal tastes here.

Sensing the presence of his pink angel without wings, the lavender-eyed gamer, upon seeing a save point in the game, saved his game, ejected the game disc, put it in the Blu-Ray disc case, and turned off the PS3 and TV properly. With all that done, he approaches the pink-haired beauty and embraces her. They slipped each other a quick kiss. After a few seconds, their lips parted, wanting for air to breathe.

"Good evening, my love," Lacus began "Same to you," was all Kira can answer.

She began a conversation as an idea hit her mind. "We're having some steak tonight; I marinated two t-bone steaks a few days ago, just for the two of us, Kira."

"Will that steak dinner of yours will have mashed potatoes and some buttered vegetables with it?" was the question of the young man.

"Of course it will," was her answer. "I may need your help on cooking this."

The couple decided to cook for themselves. Kira cooked the two steaks on a stove top grill and Lacus buttered the vegetables into a pan as well as boiling peeled potatoes. Once they were all cooked on well-done, the young brown-haired man placed each steak on a plate and the pink-haired woman placed a rightful amount of buttered vegetables as well as a huge scoop of mashed potatoes topped off with steak gravy. Kira goes to the fridge and puts out a bottle of red wine. It was said that a good steak goes best with good red wine _(A/N: SO TRUE! I tried it before! Try it yourselves guys! Did you know red wine has some great antioxidants as well?)_. The couple placed their dinner plates on the pre-set dinner table. Kira brought out the wine and two wine glasses and passed on one to Lacus. They began eating their dinner by heart. While eating, they were looking at each other and their dinner platters alternatively. Lacus noticed a small piece of mashed potatoes near his mouth; she got a paper napkin and wiped it off as she touches his cheek with her utmost pleasure.

After done eating, the Ultimate Coordinator opened the red wine and poured a moderate amount of the red liquid made from fresh grapes onto each of their glasses. The couple raised their glasses.

Lacus began "To us, beloved, for a prosperous unity of love. Let our love be a reminder of who we are now."

"Agreed; to us", was Kira's reply and made a toast. They drank the luscious semi-sweet red wine with all their hearts' contents. After tasting the wine for the first time, they have fully grasped the taste.

The pink haired goddess asked for a second serving of wine which the brown-haired prince agreed to. They drank again until the entire bottle is finished. They got drunk, but not drunk enough to go to their bedroom by themselves.

As the sun sets, Lacus' Haros did all the household chores, a program created by Kira, Athrun and Lowe for Lacus. They cleaned up the messes the couple made, locked all doors and windows and cleaned other areas of their luxurious mansion even outside it, such as the backyard which has a swimming pool and Jacuzzi with a nearby Zen garden. Birdie as usual patrolled around for any intruder who may trespass the mansion.

While the Haros work and Birdy in sky patrol, the couple will play a game they call love…

**(A/N: Warning! Lemon alert! LEMON ALERT! To those who cannot like this kind of scene, go away if you hate such offensive things. To those who want to read this, I hope you read this by heart; I will not be responsible for your future perversion or your oversensitivity which you will go against lemons if you did not heed my warning! Take it from me; I'm a perv! May I also remind you reader that there are some sexual innuendos here?)**

As the couple walked side by side hand in hand entering the door to their bedroom, Kira opened the door and let Lacus go in first. She was surprised on his actions.

"Being the gentleman now, hm Kira?" Lacus curiously pondered

"Yes; it's all for you my princess," was Kira's sweet answer. As they entered, the lavender-eyed man slammed the azure-eyed woman against the locked door and they crashed their lips onto one another. Kira's body comes closer to Lacus', slowly deepening the kiss. Kira felt Lacus' breasts squished on his chest and Lacus felt Kira's erect member inside his pants poking her privates. Feeling these on their bodies, they had a fierce tongue duel like two Mobile Suits clash each other with their beam swords. The young woman was now against the door as the young man pushes her onto it.

After 5 minutes of making out, the couple broke their kiss for some air.

Then Lacus stuttered "Kira, please strip me" then she stopped stuttering as she continued in an innocent and soft yet seductive and lustful manner "Strip me slowly…"

_[BGM cue: Santana – Europa (Earth's Cry, Heaven's Smile)]_

"As you wish my princess," was the Ultimate Coordinator's answer.

Kira slowly caressed her body first, making her moan as her soft creamy white skin is as sensitive as an onion's skin. After caressing her arms and shoulders, he pulled the shoulder straps of her blue dress down and makes it drop down by her feet. Kira was surprised on her lingerie: rosy pink, sexy, revealing, and has shining pink glitters all over; her brassiere revealed the top portion of her breasts and the straps can barely be seen; her thong covered most of her womanhood but not her butt and it has pull-able strings by her hips.

"You have such a wonderful, beautiful and slender body Lacus; no one can deny that," was Kira's compliment for her. The mentioned woman blushed in embarrassment. Seeing this, he added "Now there's nothing for you to be embarrassed on Lacus. It is not flattery; it's in my full honesty. Your lingerie will be stripped off later." What he said last was in a somewhat sly matter.

"As you wish," was the reply of the songstress as she kicked her dress fallen down from the floor aside.

"Now you have to strip me like I did to you," was Kira's command to her in a small sly manner.

"Okay," she replied as she nodded slightly.

Lacus did as what she was told. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his masculine torso. She played with the well-developed muscles on it. His muscles aren't like that of a bodybuilder or a professional wrestler though. It was just developed well enough for a woman to be impressed by. After toying with his muscles and nibbling with his nipples, her hands go down and undo his belt buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and makes it go down on the floor; the man already took off his shoes and socks. Once it went down the floor, he kicked it aside. He wore dark blue boxer shorts as he felt that ordinary boxers didn't suit him today.

Lacus rubs his privates from outside his shorts and makes it erect, causing Kira to groan in pleasure. Then, an idea struck his mind. He clapped his hands twice then candles suddenly lit themselves up.

_[BGM cue: Joe Satriani – A Love Eternal]_

When they were stripping, they had dim light; now there are candles lit all over the bedroom. Every single blue, pink, and white candle around the room was lit. Each candle color had some certain scents: blue has the scent of all the clean and crystal clear bodies of water such as waterfalls, streams, lakes and oceans; pink has the scent of strawberries and cream, one of Lacus' favorite dessert pastimes; and white has the scent of French vanilla, a scent sweeter than any vanilla known to man.

They saw their wooden mahogany king sized bed too. King sized was too big, but it was big enough for the couple to have their "playtime" there. The bed's head has violet and purple pillowcase covered pillows. The mattress is covered in violet bedsheets as its translucent bed curtains are translucently purple around it. Scattered on the covered mattress are rose petals, even all around the bed. The brunette carried the pink-haired woman bridal style to their bed and they will now have their fun from there.

Once Kira threw Lacus back on the bed, they began their fun. The pink-haired diva grabbed the brown-haired dream guy of her life by the cheek and kissed him. She pulled him down to the bed. As she lies down on the bed, crawling on all fours, the brunette deepened the kiss to slide his tongue in her mouth but she retaliated with hers. Now their kiss is very feverish and could not stop tasting each others' taste buds.

Suddenly, the pink princess flipped over. Now she is the one dominating. Kira slid back by his boxer-covered butt as Lacus crawls seductively onto him as he moves back. When the brunette rested his back on the pillows, the woman caught his legs with her silky ones; she locked them so that he wouldn't escape, but the man plans not to escape as he is now mesmerized by his definition of ultimate beauty.

He now watches his wife having her hands on her back and is about to unhook the clasps of her bra. Unclasp the bra she did. She slowly slithered the straps down slowly and seductively until her body can't hold it. Lacus slowly peeled the cups off her breasts to expose her erect nipples. She threw her bra where the rest of her clothes and Kira's are. Now her breasts are fully exposed.

Gazing on her twin peaks, Kira began "You have such cute and beautiful breasts, my princess." She blushed upon hearing it; she sensed the honesty in him and knew it was not flattery.

Kira then groped her breasts and played with them in any way he could think of, from rotating them circularly to moving them vertically (up and down). The white queen moaned in sheer pleasure as her blush becomes wilder. She is actually enjoying the treatment her husband is giving her, throwing her head back. Thinking of even more pleasure to her twin peaks, he sucks on her right one and massages her left one. Sucking on her breast, the man then licks her nipples, dancing around it as well as licking it. Sweet and sexy vocals were his reward as the pink princess begs for him not to stop as she commands her to switch breasts so that he can do the same treatment vice versa, in which he did.

While "breastfeeding", the brown-haired Ultimate Coordinator felt wetness down under. It came from his wife's wet hips. Feeling it, he stops drinking some of her sweet milk and tells her "You're wet."

The pink-haired beauty's face grew red upon hearing it and seeing her wetness down under as she lets go off the leg-lock. It made her thong wet, so she had no choice but to take off her thong by pulling the strings by her hips. She does it very slowly right in front of the man of her dreams. Her revealing underwear is now taken off as she throws it right where the rest of their clothing articles are. Now she is clad in nothing, naked right in front of him, on bended knees. She blushed yet she smiled. She then looked at the young man's erection under his boxer shorts. Noticing it and wanting him to be fair, Lacus slowly pulls it off and finally, when it is out of his legs, she throws it where their clothes are. With the two of them completely naked and are sitting on the bed, the couple can begin the real fun they wanted.

_[BGM cue: Joe Satriani – Cryin']_

Kira suddenly pushed Lacus down the big bed and some rose petals scattered. There she lay with him now on top as he crawls on all fours as he is now enchanted with her beautiful, slender naked body.

"Now this is the real definition of a woman's body. No clothing; no underwear; just you plainly naked, just as how we are born. We were all meant to be born free huh?" Kira stated

Blushing by his statement, Lacus answered with a little stutter "Y-yes; I believe so too Kira…"

The man then kissed his wife's neck to leave some hickeys. He then lowers his kisses all the way down. He kissed and licked all over her. After all that kissing and licking, he continues it on her wanting wetness. She howled sexily and pleasurably as he licks all over her hot private area. She grabs hold of the bedsheets as tightly as she could to control herself. The pink princess is now drowning in lust, as she can feel his tongue going in her. Her howls became louder as he devours her wet womanhood completely. Lacus had so much pleasure, she didn't realize that she is about to come.

Suddenly, she can no longer hold the pleasure. "Oh God! Kira! I… I'm… I'm coming!" she screamed. Her love nectar spilled all over the said man's mouth. Kira pulled out and makes her watch him gulp all her sweet honey down his throat. "You taste… sweet…" was all he could ever say.

Lying down on the bed, panting and full of excitement, the angelic sapphire-eyed beauty then gets up and wants to return the favor. "Would you mind sitting down for me darling?" was her question.

"Okay…" was his only reply as he sat down on the bed with his legs wide open to give her room. She then crawled slyly as she is drenched in her own sweat, already full of sexual desire. She then looks at his erect and throbbing nine inch member and gives it a slow hand job, to which Kira groaned a little. While her hand is giving pleasure to his cock, her other hand gave the same thing on his ball sacs, making him groan even more. He threw his own head back and closed his eyes.

"Now Kira, lie down on the bed on your back, relax and close your eyes. I'll work my little 'black magic' onto your erection." The said man did as she stated. He lay down and closed his eyes, but he isn't going to sleep yet; it may ruin the fun after all.

_[BGM cue: Santana – Black Magic Woman]_

Now that Kira is relaxed, Lacus can now focus on working her "magic" onto his erection. She first licked it all over, from his balls to the tip. She begins sucking the latter as she massages the former. He moaned into the pleasure given to him by her. She then began sucking the whole length into her throat as deep as she could, like she is sucking on ice cream on a stick with the exception being that it isn't cold or sweet. Gagging moans were his reward as his cries are hers.

Suddenly, she stopped sucking. He was halfway on cumming. She had an idea. She pulled her chest up where his erection stands and places it on the valley between her breasts. She compresses both her mounds on his slick dick and, when the tip is near her mouth, she licks the tip to add up the pleasure. The young man is now in Cloud Nine as he responds with thrusting upwards further, letting the tip go in her mouth whenever he does his thrusts. Both are enjoying this pleasure. However…

The Ultimate Coordinator could no longer hold on. "AH! Lacus! I… I'm… I'm coming!" he cried out loud. The pink diva pulled out just in time for her face, neck and chest to be sprayed with his semen.

Concerned, Kira started, "Oh, Lacus. I…"

Lacus interrupted him as she places her index finger on his lips "Shhh… It's okay Kira. I wanted your love liquids spilled all over me." Then she slips a finger and tastes his semen. "Oh my, Kira; your semen tastes so good," She complimented. She then locks her crystal clear sapphire eyes on to his lavender orbs. She then gives him a sensual and lustful kiss. They exchange some saliva with little of their love liquids in their wet caves as they kissed with great passion.

Suddenly, the brown-haired Ultimate Coordinator had other plans…

_[BGM cue: Joe Satriani – Love Thing]_

He laid her on the bed, her arms lying down and her legs open as wide as any woman should open. This lets him see her wanting wetness. She touches it lightly and moaned. She looked at him with innocent yet seductive eyes.

She lets out a seductive command: "Take me, Kira. I want you; get inside me…"

Her voice was so seductive that Kira could not resist such a beautiful voice. He had no other option but to slip his manhood into her wanting womanhood. As his cock gets inside her, she groaned in pain; so he had to get inside her as slowly as he could. Now his full length of nine inches has gotten inside her completely.

He started with a slow paced thrust so that she could get accustomed to his thrusts. She whimpered in his thrusts, resisting screaming or shouting in pain. She has to do this until she gets used to his erection in her.

A few minutes later, she got used to his erection as she thrusts her hips back at his. She now starts to moan in sensational pleasure with every thrust made. "Oh Kira, yes! It feels so good; you feel so good inside me…" was her first moan. The brown-haired man picked up the pace and thrusts in a moderate pace. Their moans now fill up their bedroom as sweat sparkles all over their bodies by the heat of the sweet-scented candles.

Lacus pulled Kira head down so they can see each other face to face. She had her nails gliding down his back, leaving blood rose crimson marks on it. It didn't hurt him in any way possible; well, maybe a little.

Then, she pulled him down for a sensual and deep kiss, their tongues clashing like two Mobile Suits' beam sabers. Her breasts get squished on his masculine chest, their thrusts onto each other still on a steady pace. It was double the pleasure they are giving to each other: their tongue dueling and hips bucking to each other. However, the young man wants to triple the pleasure to the pink-haired woman as his torso pulls back and makes way for his hands to massage her breasts in circular rotations.

They let go of the kiss as they need air to breathe. Kira went a little faster than before, his hands still toying with her mounds. As he was about to come inside her, he had something up his sleeve as he thrusts a little faster.

He quickly pulled his manhood out and spilled all his semen all over the white diva. She was a bit frustrated on this.

"Why don't you want to come inside me like before, Kira?" was Lacus' question as she pouts it out.

"Sorry; I just wanted to test ourselves on how much climaxes we can go for one night. If I come inside you, then that means we have reach our limits," was his explanation.

The woman closed her eyes. "I see… Do you want to find out?" she then asked as she opens them with a smile.

"Alright then; you asked for it," was the lavender-eyed man's answer "But I also want to do this with different positions. There are many ways a man and woman can give pleasure to one another, you know?"

"Been reading Kama Sutra, have you?" was her question

Kira admitted that he had been reading it for quite a long time. Lacus didn't mind.

Suddenly, he commands her something. "Would you mind bending over behind me?"

She nodded, then she did was she was told to by him, bending over behind her, with knees and elbows bent, her hands resting on the petal-covered sheets. Then the manly Ultimate Coordinator thrusts his phallus in her cunt. She screamed in pleasure, holding the sheets as tightly as she could trying to hold on, now moaning in ecstasy as he thrusts in her. As he thrusts, he watched her buttcheeks wobble like her breasts before, mesmerized by her backside as much as her front side. He then went a little faster and thrusted harder. The pink beauty moaned, pleading she wanted it harder.

Later, he comes outsider her again, his semen spilled all over her back. Some were shot on the bed. This is what Lacus dreamed for – semen all over the bed as she and Kira make love. Now there is semen all over most of her body. She wanted it in her, but she has to be patient about it.

"So it looks like you want more, hm?" Lacus wondered.

"Yeah…" Kira replied "I think you may want to stand up."

"Having sex while standing?"

Then, the brown-haired young man in his 20's pointed his thumb with a clenched fist towards one of the bed's columns as he answered "Well why not?"

With that, Lacus is now sandwiched between the column and her beloved Kira. She felt his member inside her for the third time of the night. She held on to the column behind her for support as he thrusts in her at his best. She held her head up, moaning in sheer pleasure. Seeing this, the young man kissed her neck, leaving hickeys all over it. This gave the woman even more pleasure. She is enjoying this so much. So did Kira. He then slumped down and buried his face in between her large breasts, so her left hand let go of the column and pushed his face further. He can now tell that her enjoyment over this is what she also wants. So he thrusts in her harder.

After 10 minutes on what it seems on making love by the bed's column, Kira came out, but he didn't shoot his load inside Lacus. This intrigued her.

"So… it seems that you want more then," Lacus declared

"Indeed, my lady," was Kira's reply. "I'm not finished… not yet…"

Then, the pink-haired lady walked away from the column. Her body then faced his. Suddenly, she dropped down, making her lying down on her back.

_[BGM cue: Forever in love – Kenny G]_

The purple-eyed man was concerned when she dropped down. She must be getting tired. 'Must be all that work she did,' Kira thought 'Stressful, but she's a hard worker. That's my Lacus…'

Then, his body crawled on all fours and it faces hers. Then, his hands slithered on her back. He made her lie down on her left.

"Are you going to spoon me, darling?" was her question.

"Yes," was the answer of the Ultimate Coordinator.

He then laid his body next to hers. Now he's behind her. His right leg made hers stretch. With that, he instantly inserted his member into her pussy. He thrusts in her again. While doing so, his hands ravaged her breasts, making him hold on to her. He started kissing and licking around her neck and shoulders. Her left hand rested on the petal-covered sheets while her right was holding his right arm. This is something she could get used to, due to the multiple pleasures given to her; having her breasts caressed, being kissed and licked around her neck and shoulders and his member inside her. She never had felt this good before. Kira is nearly tired, but he can manage. Lacus can feel her orgasm coming soon.

Just in the nick of time, Kira came outside her once again.

When Lacus struggled to face Kira, the latter helped the former and made her face him by flipping her body 180 degrees. Once he did that, she noticed his near-exhausted face.

"Kira, you look tired," Lacus said with concern "You look like you can't do one more climax with me, but since you came outside…"

"Let's go for one more," Kira interrupted "And I know the perfect position for us to get ourselves all spent tonight."

She nodded on that as she agreed. Kira then lifted her tired body on what it seems to be a bridal carry. Then, he sits down on the bed, his back on the bed's head. He made her sit on his lap. She wrapped her nearly-tired legs around his waist as she can feel his member inside her. He knows she is tired, so he asked her to hold him tightly. Now the young Coordinator in his mid-20's sat down on the bed Indian style. Lacus held her embrace as tight as she could, not letting him go. As he kept on thrusting his member in her, she grinds her fingernails on his back, leaving crimson welts on it. The brunette felt little or no pain from it, but it motivated him to thrust faster, harder and deeper.

As for the pinkette, she kept moaning things out of pleasure at random; some go like "Oh, Kira! More! Oh yes! Yes!" or "Faster, Kira! Harder!" and other things she can say out of lustful and sexual pleasure. Kira loved hearing such words out of her rosy pink lips. When they lock their eyes onto each other, they smiled and crashed their lips towards one another, their tongues clashing in a duel, similar to two swordsmen clashing their blades onto each other.

Minutes later, Lacus can't hold on to him any longer, her arms tired of holding on to him as they grab the petal-covered sheets. But Kira on the other hand held her by his left arm on her waist and his right toying with her left breast. The white goddess lifted her head up, enjoying the pleasures of his cock inside her and her breast ravaged given to her by him one last time for tonight. Then, he got faster and harder, closing his eyes tightly and grunting, biting his mouth but won't make it bleed. Now their bedroom-turned-sex-chamber was now filled with Kira's manly grunts and Lacus' sweet moans and screams. Suddenly, they feel their climax coming.

"Oh my God! Kira… I… I… I'm… I'm coming!"

"Same here, Lacus. I'm coming too!"

_[BGM cues end here]_

With one final thrust, they both opened their eyes widely, their heads looking up the ceiling of their bedroom. They screamed each others' names in bliss. The pinkette fell on top of the masculine brunette and lay on his torso, her legs now locking his hips, him still insider her and his excess cum that went inside her dripping out of her.

"Don't you want to lie down beside me on either side?" The Ultimate Coordinator asked

"No," The pink princess responded "Lying down on you feels… warmer…"

"Yeah… You feel so warm lying on top of me. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes it is."

"And it's because I love you as much as you do for me."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

She embraced him tighter as sleep is about to claim her. He held on her slender back.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight, my darling."

"You too. Have a pleasant dream always…"

They closed their eyes for a deep slumber, their embrace now tighter…

As they sleep, outside their bedroom, the wind blows of wild roses, with colors of violet, pink, white, red, blue and yellow. The wind was so strong one of the windows opened and blew upon the sleeping couple in their bed the rose petals.

**THE END! FIN! TO TELOS! JIESHU! SAIGO NI! KRAYA! KONIEC! AL FINAL! AND OTHER WAYS YOU CAN SAY "THE END" IN MANY OTHER LANGUAGES!**

_Well, with this fic, I can now focus on other pairings I like, and I might as well do non-lemons. Plus, this also serves as a starter for me to do my original game's storyline. So help me out fanfic readers/writers and gamers._

_A big goodbye to all for now… I shall return…_

_Requests for fics are open, but let me know by PM alright? Thanks!_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
